Ezrabine
by mrihr2000
Summary: This story is something I just came up with but if you like it I'll continue it.
1. The Beginning

This is just a little story i came up with, it's probably not that great seeing that this is the first ever story/fanfic I've ever wrote so yeah. If you enjoyed it let me know and I'll continue it. any ways enjoy. This is in the time of season 4 by the way.

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were collecting some supplies on a mission Kanan and Zeb went to look for proton bombs Sabine and Ezra were after medical supplies.

*loud banging*

"Find anything yet?" Sabine asks.

"Nothing yet just a bunch of empty crates." Ezra replies in a disappointed tone.

*CRASH!*

"Do you have to be so loud" Sabine barks.

"What we're the only people on this place." Ezra replies with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean that you have to sound like a wild rancore." She snaps.

They continue searching the rooms for any supplies.

*coms beep*

"Spectre-5 we're finished loading the proton bombs how are things going with the medical supplies?" Kanan asks.

"Not having much luck yet, but we've got one more floor to check." Sabine replies.

"Okay well report back when you're finished this place might have been looted already. Specter-1 out."

*Loud crash*

"Ugh, Ezra i thought i tol-d you. Ezra?" Sabine calls out."Ezzrra. Hmm i wonder where he went off too?"

Sabine tries to reach him on his comm link, but there's no response.

"Hmm. Specter-1?" She calls out to her comm link. "Specter-1 come in. Specter-2?" She remains silent while keeping onehand on her blaster. "Can anyone hear me?" She calls out.

Sabine takes out her basters and carefully walks down the hall calling out for Ezra. She continues down the hall, she hears loud crackling noises like lightning clashing together. She peaks around the corner to see Ezra fighting two Inquisitors.

"Ezra!" Sabine yells out while blasting at the Inquisitors.

"Ahh i was wondering when you were going to show up?" The second Inquisitor asks while walking towards sabine deflecting each shot with ease.

Sabine takes out the Dark saber and begins to clash blades with the Inquisitor. They make there way too a nearby hanger while engaged in combat with the Inquisitors.

(Meanwhile in the ghost)

"What do you think is taking them so long, and why won't they answer their comms?" Kanan asks Hera.

"They're fine, Besides they're probably taking a break i mean we have been pushing them all week. Sending them on mission after mission." Hera tells him in a comforting tone. *Kanan still with a concerned look on his face.*

"Alright I'll give them 1 more hour than we're leaving." Kanan says to hera with a smile.

"One more hour." She replies smiling back.

*a rough voice interrupts the moment*

"Hey you two love birds done, or am I gonna fix the the phantom by myself?" Zep announces.

(Back to the battle)

"Ugh wheres the ghost?!" Ezra yells.

"I don't know the comms are jammed they should be here any minute now since we didn't report back." Sabine replies.

They're both enduring heavy combat for the Inquisitors. The Inquisitor pressuring Sabine immensely, she's trying to keep up with each strike. The Inquisitor grabs Sabine with the force. Ezra is keeping with his opponent deflecting each hit. The second Inquisitor calls out to him grabbing his attention, only for him to watch in horror as he strikes sabine across the back. Her scream echoes through the station. He then throws sabines body across the room .Ezra reaches out to her and the 1st inquisitor slices off his arm, (form the middle of the forearm, well I guess his hand) and slams him against the wall. Ezra cries out in pain.

"Any last words, jedi?" The Inquisitor laughs.

The Inquisitor swings his saber then stops. Instead he stars reaching for his throat gasping for air. Ezra trying his best hot to pass out watches as the Inquisitor chokes and gasps for air. The other Inquisitor readies his saber when a red flash slices him in half. All ezra can see is a shadow moving towards the choking inquisitor, then a red blade pierces his chest. The Inquisitor lets out a loud yell.

"Who a-are y-you?" Ezra tries to make out before slowly drifting away.

"Tis not your time my young apprentice." The mysterious figure tells him before vanishing.

A few minutes later Ezra comes to looking around trying to remember what happened. Then he seen Sabine over in the corner lying on the ground. Ezra crawls over towards her.

"Sabine!" He cries out.

He pulls her into his lap, then tries to feel for a pulse. The pulse is faint but still there. Ezra lays his hand on her back reaching out to the force for help. He concentrates hard and the wound oh Sabines back begins to close. Ezra bites down trying to take the pain as best as he can as across his back a large cut begins tearing across. Ezra leans back against the wall extremely exhausted after that and his back is pouring blood. Sabine awakes in his arms.

"Ugh, what happened?" She says before opening her eyes.

"Ezra!" The cries out.

Sabine looks in horror seeing his hand gone and blood leaking out on the floor. Sabine cries into his shoulder.

"I didn't want to lose you." Ezra says with his voice weakening. He feels a lite punch hit his shoulder to look up to see a Sabine with tears streaming down her face.

"Your such an idiot." She softly cries out.

"Stop being so selfish."

Ezra looks at her with a tear coming from his eye.

"Your the one who always helps other. Your not going to give up when we have a whole galaxy to help." She cries out

Sabine holds him tight. "Your not dying on me yet Ezra, Not now." Sabine grabs his lightsaber. "This is going to hurt but it'll help." She tells him.

Ezra looks at her with determination on his face. He leans over (lightsaber ignites).

"I'm ready." Ezra says giving Sabine permission. She then cauterizes the cut across his back. Ezra cries out in pain while holding Sabine tight.

They both stay there holding each other. Sabine notices Ezra's grip is slowly loosening.

"Hey don't give up on me yet." She says holding him tight. "He's lost so much blood." She thinks to herself.

"Sabine?" He let's out softly.

"Shhh save your energy." She says.

"S-Sabine i-i want you to k-know." He tries to let out.

"Shut up!" She interrupts.

Ezra goes unconscious, sabine just holds him tighter crying into his shoulder. It gets quite alll that can be heard is Sabine's soft whimpers. Then two lights shine on them.

"Sabine!" A voice calls out. Sabine looks back to see kanan and zeb.

"What happened? I knew something was wrong. I should have been hear sooner." Kanan says arguing to himself. Sabine looks at him and hugs him, silently crying on his chest.

"It's alright we're here you're safe." Kanan says trying to calm Sabine down. Zeb carries Ezra to the medical bay.

"Kanan he's really banged up, and." Zeb says with sadness in his heart.

"And what Zeb." Kanan asks. "Kanan Ezra lost his, he lost his hand." Zeb says choking on his words.


	2. Recovery

**Hey guys/gals I'm back with chapter two now. I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and I'm always looking forward to seeing feedback. Thank you all for the kind support I've been receiving, and I'm looking to be releasing a new chapter every week possibly more depending. if you would like to get ahold of me for updates on the story my snap is in my profile bio. Other than that enjoy the chapter.**

Recovery

The Ghost crew make it back to Yavin 4, Ezra is quickly rushed to the medical center. Meanwhile on the ghost Kanan talks to sabine about the attack back on the supply run mission.

*knocking sound*

"Come in!" Sabine calls out while continuing to paint.

Kanan enters the room and sits down in a chair by her desk.

"Sabine I've wanting to ask you what happened back there on the mission? Zeb told the two Inquisitors were killed." Kanan stated.

"I don't really remember much about it and I would rather not talk about it either." Sabine quietly replied while still painting.

"Sabine I know you've been through a lot lately, but its important that you tell me." Kanan says, Sabine remains silent.

"Those Inquisitors were killed by a lightsaber and I need to know, (kanan pauses for a moment) did Ezra kill them?" He says grimly.

Sabine stops painting and sits down on her bed. She grabs the plate of armor that was cut by the Inquisitor. Running her fingers across the rigid melted beskar on the edge of the gash. (I don't know if beskar can be cut like that btw. Correct me if I'm wrong about it, but lets just go with it.)

"I remember we were fighting the two Inquisitors, and the Inquisitor restrained me with the force." Sabine softly replies. "Then he faced me towards Ezra. All i could see was a look of terror in his eyes." Sabine pauses for a second. "Next i felt an immense feeling of pain stream across my back." Sabine states while handing the cut piece of armor to kanan.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that, I wish that we would have shown up earlier." Kanan says dismally.

"When i woke up all was lying in Ezra's lap and all the pain in by back was gone, the cut everything all that was left was a scar." Sabine replies with a bit of confusion in tone.

"Interesting." Kanan says thinking to himself.

"Did Ezra do that?" Sabine asks. Kanan looks in deep thought.

"It's an old jedi trick where you would transfer the pain of something/someone towards the user. It's a very dangerous ability some jedi have died from it."

"That would explain why Ezra had a cut going across his back, but why would he have done that when he just lost his hand? He's such an idiot!" Sabine says furiously.

Kanan stands up to leave the room, and looks back at Sabine.

"Don't worry about it that much, but I'm going to visit Ezra." Kanan says

"Let me know how he's doing so I pay him back." Sabine replies.

Kanan makes his way to the medical center to see Ezra getting his new robotic hand attached. The cut on his back has been stitched up as well as a few other minor cuts.

"Hey Kanan!" Ezra shouts. Kanan sits in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Now we've both lost something." Kanan says.

The medical droid finishes with Ezra's new hand. Ezra stands up ready to finally see everyone back at the ghost.

"Alright well lets get out of here." Ezra says itching to leave the the medical center.

"Not so fast padawan we've got a few things to talk about first." Kanan says in a serious voice.

"Can we do that at the ship?" Ezra replies.

"No we're going to talk about it here." Kanan says.

"Ezra why would you do something so dangerous as of transfering life energy?" Kanan asks with disapproval in his tone.

"I don't know I thought was the right thing to do!" Ezra argues.

"But it could have killed you." Kanan says

"What about Sabine! She could have died, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Kanan sits Ezra down.

"Ezra I know what you did you thought was right and honestly I might've done the same, but sometimes there are things that can't be fixed. I hope that you don't have to experience that but if you do you need to learn to let go." Kanan says sadly.

Ezra looks at kanan

"I'm sorry master, but. Ezra says before getting interrupted.

"Look don't worry about it right now. At least we got you back in one piece. Well mostly." Kanan says trying to lighten up the mood. Ezra smiles at him.

Ezra and kanan make it back to the ghost were Ezra is met with open arms from hera, a light punch from zeb, and a zap from chopper. Sabine wasn't there with the welcome party. She remained closed off in her room painting.

"How you feeling kid?" Zeb asks.

"Honestly a little hungry." Ezra replies while rubbing his stomach.

"Well I'm glad your alright." Hera says.

"Come on kid lets go grab a bite to eat I'm starving." Zeb says

"Your always starving." Hera replies laughing.

"Alright, let's go." Ezra says. He's then stopped by kanan.

"Don't be out to late we got training tomorrow." Kanan tells him. Zeb and Ezra go to the mess hall to eat.

Later in the night Ezra is tossing and turning but can't sleep. He constantly keeps hearing the words the shadowy figure told him. About being his apprentice. Ezra wakes up to take a shower in the refresher to help clear his mind. While in the shower he hears his name called. He gets out confused on where it came from. He dries off and gets dressed wearing shorts and no shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror at all the scars on his body and the large one on his back.

*ghostly voice*

"Apprentice!"

Ezra falls down in shock form the loud yell. The lights begin to go out and a red shadowy figure appears.

"What are you!" Ezra shouts in confusion and fear.

"Ahh do you smell that?" The shadowy figure asks.

"Fear." The shadow says.

*Knocking on the door*

"Ezra are you okay in there?" Sabine asks through the door. Ezra looks back and the shadowy figure is gone. The lights turn back on, and the door opens.

"Who were you talking to, and put a shirt on or something. " Sabine says. Ezra panics a bit and puts one on.

"So what are you doing up?" Ezra asks.

"Hey I asked a question first. Who were you talking to?" Sabine asks.

"Uh it's hard to explain really." Ezra replies.

"Force stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah something like that." Ezra replies while rubbing the back of his head.

"So uh, what about you?" He asks.

"Oh I couldn't sleep and I heard you in here." She replies.

"Oh okay, well while were up want something to drink?" He asks

"Sure why not." She replies.

They both make their way to the comm room to sit and chat. Ezra brought himself and Sabine a drink. They both joked around and shared some laughs. It grew quiet Sabine looks at Ezra, ready to break the silence.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" He responds looking at her in confusion.

"Kanan told me about that jedi power thing you did on my cut." She tells him.

Ezra looks at her not saying a word.

"Kanan told me it could have killed you!" She barks, Ezra remains silent.

"Did you know that?" She asks.

Ezra looks at his drink on the table.

"And I would have done it again." He says strongly. Sabine remains silent.

"I'm not going to lose someone else that i lo- care about, not again." He says somberly.

"Ezra I'm sor." Sabine tries to say before he interrupts her.

"It's fine. You should probably go get some sleep we've got training tomorrow." He says.

They both make it to their bedroom doors.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks.

"Yeah." Ezra replies before he enters his room.

"Thanks." She says, he looks at her with a smirk.

"Good night Sabine." He says, they enter their rooms.

Sabine lies on her bed thinking about the words he said. "He'd do it again." She thought to herself of how much he's matured since he's been here. She then remembered him when he was shirtless in the bathroom, She blushes a bit.

"No! Bad Sabine, your a mandalorian." She punishes herself, while still blushing.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" She yells out in frustration.

"I mean it's Ezra." She lies there staring at the roof of her room eventually falling asleep.


End file.
